Paternidad
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Porque ser padre es más difícil de lo que parece, y Naruto junto con Sasuke son testigos de ello desde que ellas se quedaron embarazadas. Conjunto de viñetas. Sasusaku y Naruhina.
1. Noticias

**¡Sí, estoy viva aún! ¡Superando la gripe y en proceso de recuperación! ^^ Y tranquilos, esto no es otro fic XD**

**Veréis, me he dado cuenta de que ahora se pone de moda eso de publicar una serie de drabbles cortitos, y he pensado que la nena (alias, yo) no va a ser menos ^^**

**Mizu: Obvio que esto no influirá en el tiempo que tarde en subir otros fics, solamente escribirá de aquí cuando la señorita inspiración se haya ido de paseo (como ahora mismo)**

**Así que ya sabéis :D Por cierto, a mis lectores de "Nueva generación" y de "Nuestro futuro" decirles que este último está a punto de ser subido, un par de días, quizá tres ^^**

-Sakura-chan, Teme, Kakashi-sensei…Tengo algo que deciros.

Naruto estaba serio y les había invitado a Ramen. Y, como todos sabemos, esa frase solamente podría significar una cosa…El Apocalipsis estaba cerca. El cielo caería sobre sus cabezas...Sí, algo así.

-¿Y bien, Naruto? Suéltalo.—Sakura hizo un gesto de la mano, incitándole a decirlo.

El día en Ichiraku era normal. O, al menos, medianamente normal. Ayame y su padre estaban atentos a la conversación, pese a saber lo que el rubio le diría a su antiguo equipo. Lo mejor de que aquel lugar fuera favorito del Uzumaki, era que de una forma u otra siempre se enteraban de todo.

Naruto comenzó a mascullar cosas de las que solo se comprendían sueltos "dattebayo", a lo que sus compañeros le observaban sin entender media palabra. Finalmente, Sasuke le cortó:

-Dobe, más despacio.

-¡Cállate, Teme, no me llames dobe!—Gritó Naruto, dejando a un lado el cuenco de Ramen sin tocar.

Naruto. No. Comía. Ramen.

Decididamente, el mundo iba a terminarse.

-Naruto...¿qué ocurre?—Inquirió con preocupación Kakashi.

-Hinata-chan…ella…bueno…-El rubio suspiró pesadamente y finalmente soltó.—Voy a ser padre, Hinata-chan está embarazada.

El silencio sepulcral que llenó el Ichiraku sorprendió a los transeúntes de la calle, quienes estaban acostumbrados a un parloteo constante saliendo del puesto. Naruto esperó pacientemente la reacción de sus compañeros, los cuales seguían en un completo mutismo. Kakashi fue el primera el hablar:

-Ya decía yo que el ser pupilo de Jiraiya-sama tenía que haberte marcado en algo…

-¡Ey, yo no soy un pervertido, dattebayo!—Se quejó el Uzumaki.

-Naruto tú y Hinata-chan…-Sakura puso cara pensativa durante unos instantes.—Felicidades, de verdad, lleváis ya suficiente tiempo de novios pero…¡Debes pedirle que se case contigo!

-¿QUÉ?—Chilló el rubio.

-Claro que sí. Su clan es uno muy respetable. ¿Qué pensarán de ella si se queda embarazada antes de la boda…?—Comentó sabiamente Sakura.

-No lo había pensado.—Reconoció el joven.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, así Itachi-chan y Obito-chan tendrán con quien jugar…a parte del futuro bebé…-Animó la Haruno citando a sus hijos y acariciando su levemente abultado vientre.

-Yo…Yo…-Naruto tiró **(jaló)** de sus rubios cabellos con desesperación.—No sé qué voy a hacer, yo nunca he tenido padre, no sé cómo debo comportarme, yo…

-Dobe, no serás mal padre.—El aludido se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.—Pero, de verdad, espero que el bebé saque la inteligencia de Hinata…por su propio bien.

**Y fin, cortito, como dije ^^**

**¿Lo sigo o solamente hago este?**

**¿Reviews para que me decida? :D**


	2. Padres

**Diez minutos exactos ^^ Eeeh…esta noche he dormido fatal, me quedé en casa de una amiga, y ahora me tengo que echar la siesta XD Pero quería escribir esto, lo tenía ya en mente.**

**Mizu: ¡Hasta abajo!**

El aire movió sus rubios cabellos al compás que dictaba. Se arrodilló, notando la hierba bajo sus rodillas, mientras sus ojos azul cielo observaban fijamente las dos tumbas que había acudido a visitar, tan limpias, tan brillantes, tan ajenas a la felicidad que embargaba a su persona y, a la vez, la pena que inundaba su pecho. Los nombres grabados en la fría piedra lograban llenarle de una extraña melancolía, casi podía imaginarse como podía haber sido todo, él podría haber sido un niño normal, querido por sus padres y respetado por su villa. Pero el destino (o, mejor dicho, Uchiha Madara) le había jugado una mala pasada. Y él se había criado solo, siendo odiado y temido.

Menos por ella.

-Buenos días, papá, mamá.—Saludó Naruto mientras acariciaba la suave superficie de las piedras.—Hoy he venido a veros por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero es un día especial, ¿sabéis? Hoy es el día de mi boda.

Guardó silencio, casi esperando a que sus fallecidos progenitores dijeran algo, sin embargo sabía que ello no era posible, así que continuó hablando, consigo mismo, con ellos, con el viento…¿quién sabía?

-Ella es perfecta, y sé que a vosotros os encantaría conocerla. Es buena, amable, divertida, hermosa…y me quiere.—Naruto sonrió ampliamente.—¿Sabéis otra cosa? …Vais a ser abuelos. Sí, abuelos. Sé que soy muy joven pero, demonios, de verdad la amo.—Era la primera vez que el Uzumaki pronunciaba esa palabra, y casi le costó decirla, sin embargo, y en cuanto se deslizó entre sus labios, supo que era verdad.—Hinata-chan será una madre perfecta, pero tengo algo de miedo, yo…de verdad tengo miedo. ¿Y si no sé enseñarles bien? ¿Y si se me caen en algún momento?

En ese momento, Naruto se giró al escuchar unos suaves pasos a su izquierda, encontrándose con un blanco vestido que se arrastraba por la hierba, manchándose levemente. Continuó subiendo la mirada, encontrando la tela blanca a su paso, hasta llegar a la suelta cintura gracias a la cual no se notaba el levemente abultado vientre y, seguidamente, el hermoso rostro de ella, en forma de melocotón, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y contrastando con su pelo azulado perfectamente colocado, cortesía de Sakura.

-Naruto-kun.—Llamó Hinata con voz dulce, acuclillándose a su lado.—Es tar-tarde la cere-ceremonia va a co-comenzar.

-Lo sé.—Él sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía de nuevo sus orbes azules hacia las lápidas.—Pero quería contárselo.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente y, al igual que Naruto momentos antes, comenzó a hablar con ellos.

-Sien-Siento que se ten-tenga que ir, Mi-Minato-san y Ku-Kushina-san pero…m-me temo que si llega-llegamos tarde Sa-Sakura-san y Sasu-Sasuke-san se enfadarán. Ven-Vendré a verles pron-pronto a ambos. Sé que no es-están aquí para ello pero me encan-encantaría saber qué o-opinan de nuestra relación.—Acarició su vientre, como solía hacer, y seguidamente miró su ramo de novia, colocándolo sobre la tumba de Kushina.—N-No necesito ram-ramo, es solo un rega-regalo para usted. Espe-Espero hacer muy feliz a su hi-hijo.

Naruto sonrió, enternecido, y abrazó a su esposa para seguidamente besarla en la frente. Seguidamente, la ayudó a levantarse, alzándola en brazos para que no manchara su hermoso vestido blanco, comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud de gente que esperaba, nerviosa, la ceremonia.

**¡Yay! Boda al canto ^^ Eeettoooooo…. Pues eso, que me voy a dormir un rato _ Pero antes…**

**¿Bueno? ¿Horrible? ¿Lo dejo? ¿No vuelvo a escribir nunca (imposible para mí xD)? ¿Lo amáis? ¿Me doy prisa en el siguiente?**

**Y con esto, me despido :D**

**¡Besos y…¿reviews para mí?**


	3. San Valentín

**Acabo de terminar de estudiar XD Pero en serio, esto es tan fácil de escribir…últimamente casi no cojo el portátil (laptop) así que no avanzo en fics de capis largos, pero esto…jeje ^^U**

**En fin, con motivo de San Valentín (Dichoso San Valentín, otra vez sin novio XD Nah, yo soy una soltera con orgullo (?)) subo otro drabble :D El próximo será, seguramente, del parto XD Y después ya comenzará su vida de papis :D**

Hinata acarició de nuevo su abultado vientre y sonrió, sintiéndose en paz consigo misma durante un instante. Llevaba toda su vida esperando eso…un hijo, con Naruto. Con _su_ Naruto-kun, y a decir verdad, jamás esperó llegar a conseguirlo. Aquello había sido su sueño imposible.

Se sentó en la mesa, con una taza de leche caliente entre sus pequeñas manos, ésta era verde, con una rana pintada…típico de Naruto. Sonrió de nuevo, sonrojándose levemente sin entender muy bien por qué. El apartamento donde residía ahora no era muy grande, ni una décima parte de lo que lo era la mansión Hyuuga, pero ella no podía ser más feliz. Recordó la noticia que su mejor amiga, Sakura, le había dado ese día, sin saber muy bien si Naruto la aceptaría de buen grado.

En ese momento, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos al máximo, sintiendo el miedo atenazar su garganta, ¿cómo iba a decírselo? ¿y si a él le parecía demasiado? ¡Mierda! No podía, no sería capaz, se desmayaría antes, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el rechazo en los ojos de él…

-¡Hinata-chan!—Gritó Naruto, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ella con paso rápido para tomarla la mano y tirar de ella, haciéndola levantarse.-¡Te he echado de menos, dattebayo!

Sin darle tiempo a responder, besó los labios de la Hyuuga, un suave roce, lo justo para que ella se diera cuenta de que a él no le importaría lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Sakura-chan? ¿Va bien el embarazo?

-Sí, etto…Na-Naruto-kun…yo…-Se sonrojó, desvió la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Finalmente, susurró.—S-Son…s-son dos…

-¿Dos?—Inquirió el Uzumaki sin entender.

-S-Son dos bebés…-Explicó Hinata suavemente.

-Dos.—Repitió Naruto, con los ojos tan abiertos que podrían salirse de las órbitas.

Ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, aún roja.

-¡Dos, dattebayo!—Chilló el rubio, tomándola en brazos y dando un par de vueltas con ella.-¡Voy a tener dos bebés!

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¡Será fantástico, Hinata-chan, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!—Chilló el Uzumaki emocionado.

Ella se rió suavemente y se aferró al cuello de su, ahora, esposo. Naruto alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Hinata en su oído justo a la vez que se fijaba en la tarta de chocolate sobre la mesa.

-Feliz San Valentín, Naruto-kun.

**Fin chavales :D ¿Qué os parece? Gracias por los reviews, aunque no os conteste personalmente, aprecio todos mucho ^^ y de verdad que me hace muchísima ilusión :D**

**Sin más, ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS!**


	4. Nuevas Uzumaki

**Exámenes…*tic en el ojo***

**Eeeh…perdón ^^U Es que acabo de terminar de estudiar Ciencias Sociales y…¡Ugh! T_T En fin, otra cosa, el capi de Nueva generación esta a puntito de terminar, me queda el Omake amigos, así que no os preocupéis, ¿de acuerdo? :D**

**Mizu: Pero como aperitivo, os dejamos el drabble :D Disfrutad!**

Naruto corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello, Hinata volvió a gemir entre sus brazos, haciendo entrar en pánico al rubio, que nada más llegar pidió a gritos a Sakura, chillando que era la hora. La medic-nin no se hizo esperar, ordenó a Naruto dejar que uno de sus ayudantes llevara a la Hyuuga y él, reticente y sin mucha convicción, accedió. Los pasos de Sakura y el chico que llevaba a la muchacha eran rápidos, pero no podían compararse a los del joven Kage, cuya impaciencia aumentaba a cada segundo. ¡Sus hijas! ¡Iban a nacer, ahora, ya…pronto! Sin embargo, de golpe notó una puerta cerrarse ante sus narices, y como burlándose de él había un cartelito que decía con letras rojas "**Prohibido el paso excepto a personal autorizado."**

Y esperó. Minutos. Horas. Supo que dieron las doce de la noche, pero calló, limitándose a mover la pierna para bajar el alto nivel de estrés. Tenía ganas de llorar, ¿iría todo bien? ¿Estaría bien Hinata? ¿Y sus bebés? Realmente, necesitaba ver a su esposa, sana y salva, sonriéndole. Se levantó, comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala una y otra vez, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo. Cuando finalmente Sakura salió, con una sonrisa cansada y ojeras, Naruto prácticamente se tiró encima, esperando ansioso noticias.

-Felicidades.—La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia.—Son dos niñas. Puedes entrar a verlas.

Una lenta y sincera sonrisa se extendió en la cara del Hokage, que una vez hubo procesado la información, salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde debía estar su Hinata-chan.

Obvio, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al cartelito que le había prohibido la entrada.

Ella estaba allí, cansada, sudada y con el pelo revuelto. Pero él nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Hinata realmente soltaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Naruto se acercó lentamente, mirando los dos bultitos que la Hyuuga sostenía como si no hubiera nada más. Ella sonrió y apartó algo las mantas que cubrían a las niñas, dejando al rubio ver sus bonitas caras.

-Naruto-kun, saluda a las nuevas Uzumaki.—No tartamudeó, aunque sí estaba algo sonrojada. Él se sentó a un lado de la cama.—La mayor es Kasumi.—Decidió Hinata en voz queda. Naruto tomó entre sus brazos a una de ellas, Hinata le dijo en un susurro que era la menor. El Hokage sonrió levemente cuando la pequeña tomó su dedo en su pequeño puñito, el bebé abrió los ojos lentamente, unos ojos de color azul claro, rozando el plateado.

Y, en medio de su felicidad, Naruto temió. ¿Y si los Hyuugas no la aceptaban? ¿Y si la veían como una bastarda que no merecía tener el Byakungan? ¿Y si osaban dañar a su pequeña?

Oh, claro, si lo hacían, les mataría. Claro y sencillo.

-Natsuki.—Sonrió el kage, acunándola. Hinata sonrió.

-Natsuki y Kasumi Uzumaki.—Asintió, antes de recordar algo y diferir en un susurro.—Pero…me gusta más Natsuki Kushina Uzumaki.

La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió enternecida, asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo, preguntándose si su madre se sentiría orgullosa de él.

-La villa será más ruidosa de ahora en adelante.—Suspiró Sasuke, recién llegado y desde la puerta, con un Hikaru de dos meses entre sus brazos, el pequeño Itachi aferrado a su pierna y el joven Obito en un porta-bebés a su espalda. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-El frío Sasuke Uchiha rodeado de niños…quién lo diría, ¿eh?

-Hmp.

**¿Os gustó?**

**Para los que dejaron un review con su e-mail en el de Nuestro Futuro, Fanfiction no deja que lo lea T_T Pero…bueno, si leéis esto y me dejáis solo el nombre, yo supondré que sigue , por mí estupendo ^^**

**Y ahora ya…liiisto :D Por cierto, el mío es miizu-chan y lo que os dije antes XD**

**Os dejo de dar la tabarra y me voy ya, que tengo que terminar el capi de Nueva generación :D**

**¡Besos! ¿Reviews? ^^**


	5. Fotografías

**Como siempre, vuelvo :D Sabéis que tardo, pero nunca me voy del todo XDD**

**Y aquí el nuevo drabble, ¿sabéis? Tenéis razón, es algo así como una presentación de los personajes de Nueva Generación XD**

**En fin, os lo dejo, no sin antes avisar que pronto estará el de "Nuestro futuro"~**

Naruto rió al ver la imagen, Natsuki y Kasumi, cada una con un pijama distinto, el de la primera que la hacía parecer un Kyubby en miniatura y el de la segunda en forma de conejito, jugaban juntas, gateando como profesionales. Y es que el rubio Kage aún no se creía lo maravilloso que era ser padre.

-Naruto-kun…-Llamó Hinata suavemente.—No deberías tratarlas como muñecas.—Comentó al ver cómo el rubio subía la capucha del pijama de Natsuki, mientras desistía de Kasumi al ver que la niña siempre lograba que éste volviera a caer.

-Pero es que son tan monas~-Canturreó él felizmente.

Hinata notó una gotita estilo anime resbalarle por la sien al ver a su marido apretujar su mejilla contra la de Kasumi, sonriente. La Hyuuga repuso, levemente sonrojada:

-Pero podrías hacerles daño…

El Hokage negó con la cabeza, rebuscando entre los cajones como si un desesperado se tratara la cámara de fotos, dispuesto a inmortalizar el "precioso" momento. Hinata solo atinó a pensar que su esposo era demasiado entusiasta si a las pequeñas Uzumaki se refería la cosa.

-Gah.—Rió Kasumi cuando su madre la alzó en brazos, rehaciéndole las coletas **(colas)** en las que ataba su corto pelo rubio.

-¡Ajá, la tengo!—Celebró Naruto, sacando el objeto, Hinata miró todas las cosas que había tirado al suelo en búsqueda de éste y suspiró, dejando a Kasumi con una leve sonrisa. Naruto se preparó para echar la foto.-¡Decid: Ramen´ttebayo!

El flash brilló, quedando la foto con una perfecta postura por parte de ambos bebés, casi como si hubiera sido hecho a posta. Las mellizas parpadearon a una, abrieron levemente la boquita, sorprendidas, un par de veces, los ojos de ambas empezaron a llenarse lentamente de lágrimas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron…y comenzaron a llorar a todo pulmón. Al parecer, el flash les había hecho daño en sus delicados ojos. Hinata se levantó de un salto, tomando a ambas en brazos, y dirigió a Naruto una mirada asesina, aunque un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando le gritó:

-¡Te dije que no las trataras como muñecas!

**Pobre Naruto U_U En serio, me da algo de pena XDD**

**En fin, ahora sí, os doy las gracias por los reviews a todos! ¡ME HACEN MUCHÍSIMA ILUSIÓN!**

**Besos~ Nos vemos gente~**


	6. Día y noche

**De nuevo yo, que como sabéis, puedo tardar pero nunca dejo nada de lado ^^ Esta vez, con otro drabble, mientras continuo el nuevo capi de NG, porque mi musita se fue **** pero tranquilos, ella es de las que vuelven pronto XDD**

**Ya sin más, os dejo ^^**

Día y noche, así las había definido Tsunade cuando ellas comenzaron a crecer. Y ahora, a los tres años de edad, Naruto no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Las miró fijamente, Kasumi estaba tranquila, llevaba un vestido color plata (su favorito) que hacía juego con su pelo largo y casi blanquecino y sus ojos plateados como la Luna, la piel pálida de la niña estaba impoluta, porque a la pequeña no le gustaba demasiado ensuciarse, especialmente porque más tarde su madre la regañaba, y Kasumi tenía juicio suficiente para no querer ser castigada. Al notarse observada por su progenitor, un leve y adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y se abrazó a su hermana, la cual parecía ser más la mayor que la pequeña, por la actitud protectora que solía adoptar a menudo.

Así, la mirada de Naruto se fijó en Natsuki, la cual movía las piernas que colgaban de la silla de manera intranquila demostrando su impaciencia. La niña había llegado con su tía Sakura, la cual había tenido que buscarla incluso embarazada como estaba. Natsu llevaba una camiseta naranja con el símbolo de Konoha en negro, los pantalones cortos estaban gastados (ella prácticamente nunca usaba falda o vestido), su pelo negro con destellos rojizos era corto, y estaba revuelto y ensortijado, a la par que manchado de barro, al igual que su rostro y su ropa, tenía rasguños en las rodillas y los codos, pero no había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos azul casi plateado. Al contrario que Kasumi, cuando notó que su padre la miraba, una sonrisa amplia y sincera, como la de cualquier Uzumaki, se dibujó en su rostro.

Y, de nuevo, las palabras "día y noche" llegaron a él.

Lo que a una melliza la gustaba, la otra lo odiaba. Natsuki adoraba ensuciarse, jugar con los niños, hacerse heridas no era algo que realmente le gustara, pero tampoco le importunaba, además era extrovertida, siempre riendo y con palabras positivas. Por otro lado, Kasumi era tranquila, callada y vergonzosa, tal y como Hinata, le costaba adaptarse y, a menudo, parecía que iba a desmayarse cuando la mirabas mucho, además, ella odiaba las heridas y, con ello, la sangre.

-¿Quieres jugar, papá?—Preguntó inocentemente Natsuki, aún sin perder su sonrisa.

-Ahora no podemos, cariño.—Sonrió Naruto, volviendo a mirar a su hija, añadió.—Quizá más tarde.

-Papá…¿y mamá?—Susurró Kasumi, sonrojada y abrazándose más fuerte a su hermana.

-Ella está bien, cariño, va a venir ahora.—Explicó él.

Ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, y finalmente Natsuki correspondió el abrazo, lo cual hizo pensar a Naruto que, aunque distintas, sus hijas eran igualmente preciosas y especiales, además, se tenían un cariño fraternal envidiable.

-Quizá esté "compreando" a nuestro nuevo hermanito.—Le dijo Natsuki a su hermana, para tranquilizarla, y Kasumi sonrió levemente.

-Se dice "comprando".—Corrigió inmediatamente Naruto, pero ellas hicieron caso omiso.

-¿Cuánto cuesta un bebé?—Preguntó Kasumi.

-¿Tanto como un capamelo?—Inquirió Natsuki.

-Caramelo.—Suspiró Naruto, sacándola de su error de nuevo.—Em…pues…

El rubio no sabía como explicarle a su hija que un bebé no era algo que se tuviera que comprar, y que si estaban en esa sala de espera era, precisamente, por esperar al hermano de ambas. Gracias a Dios, una Sakura de prominente estómago seguida de Tsunade le sacó de su error.

-Naruto, ya ha pasado.—Informó la mujer de pelo rosa.

-Hinata está bien.—Añadió la rubia eternamente joven.

-¡Sí, dattebayo!—Celebró Naruto, corriendo hacia dentro.-¡Cuidad a las niñas durante unos minutos!—Pidió ya entrando al cuarto de su esposa.

-Oba-chan…-Llamó Kasumi, sonrojada.-¿Cuánto vale un bebito?

**¿Inocentes preguntas de niños? XDD**

**En fin, ya está, sí, cortito, pero de eso va la cosa XDD**

**Como hago que pase el tiempo, ¿eh? Pasan de ser bebés a tener a un pequeño Haruto Uzumaki naciendo XD En el próximo, Natsuki nos explicará por qué lleva ropa de niño XD**

**¡Por cierto, gracias por los reviews!**

**Ya os dejo, no molesto más…¿qué os parece? ¿Reviews, quizá? *-***

**Alah, ¡suerte a todos!**


	7. Presentando a los hermanos

**¿Os dije que la inspiración se fue? Sep…creo que al meter la información necesaria para los exámenes se me ha ido la musa XD En serio, el Jueves tuve tres…ufff…**

**De todas formas, esta semana subo el nuevo de Nuestro Futuro, y mientras os dejo esto XD**

**¡Además, ff se ha vuelto loco y no me dejaba actualizar! T_T**

Dos semanas tardaron las mellizas Uzumaki en presentarse a su hermano menor.

¿Y todo por qué? Para empezar, porque Hinata había tenido que quedarse más tiempo del imaginado en el hospital, en el cual las hermanas se pusieron de acuerdo para no conocer al joven Haruto, al fin y al cabo, eran unas crías, y para ellas un hermanito no haría más que robarles la atención que, en su opinión, _les correspondía._ Así, ellas dos se quedaron en casa, negándose una y otra vez a ir a visitar al menor de la familia.

Cuando su madre volvía a casa, ellas dos visitaron a su tío Sasuke, buscando consejo sobre cómo no encontrarse cara a cara con alguien que vivía bajo tu mismo techo y que, además, tu madre parece empañada en que conozcas. Al contrario de lo que ellas esperaban, el Uchiha les dio una charla, (no una normal, si no una de esas que llegan al alma y que parecen irte a hacer llorar). Con lo que las mellizas Uzumaki, al fin, decidieron conocer a su hermano.

La primera en entrar en la habitación fue Kasumi, con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas se acercó con pasitos pequeños y poco decididos, mientras Natsuki esperaba fuera, aún indecisa. La primogénita de la familia se acercó a su hermano menor, quien estaba en los brazos de Hinata, y sonrió ampliamente mientras le acariciaba su poco pelo rubio.

-Qué bonito…-Se asombró con ojos brillantes, y Hinata soltó una leve risita.

-Vamos, Natsu, acércate.—Animó Naruto, cogiendo en brazos a Kasumi y poniéndosela en los hombros, la mediana finalmente imitó a su hermana mayor.

Y, mucho tiempo después, aún maldeciría la idea de su padre de darle un sonajero al niño. Nada más acercarse a Haruto, un brusco movimiento de la mano de éste mandó a volar el susodicho juguete, que se estampó contra la frente de Natsuki de forma casi cómica. La aludida se agachó en el suelo, ahogando un gemidito se frotó la zona afectada de la frente, en la cual rápidamente su padre le colocó un par de tiritas en cruz, aún sin soltar a Kasumi. La mediana se levantó, secándose los ojos llorosos con las manos, se acercó al sofá donde su madre estaba sentada con Haruto en brazos.

-Lo ha hecho sin querer, Natsu…-Excusó al bebé Hinata, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

La aludida se sentó junto a su madre y le tendió los brazos de forma casi seria, esperando a que su progenitora colocara en ellos al pequeño, su madre lo hizo, pero lo continuó sujetando al niño ella en parte, para que no se cayera. Natsuki se obligó a sí misma a sonreír (su tía Sakura le había contado que la primera impresión es muy importante, y que tenía que darle una buena imagen a su hermanito).

Y así fue como Natsuki Uzumaki conoció a su hermano Haruto, llena de arañazos, con ropa de niño, el pelo revuelto y sucio, un par de tiritas cruzadas en la frente para tapar el golpe que el último nombrado le había propinado con el sonajero y una sonrisa forzada a causa del dolor en su rostro.

-Bienvenido, Haruto-nii.—Pronunció, había estado días ensayando la primera palabra con su tía Sakura, porque quería parecer inteligente delante del bebé.

Entonces fue cuando Tsunade, que había observado todo desde la puerta, sonrió de forma enternecida.

Natsuki dejó a su madre coger ella sola al niño mientras se levantaba de un salto y miraba a Kasumi, que le devolvió la mirada desde los hombros de Naruto. Sin más palabras, la mayor bajó de los hombros de su padre y tomó la mano de su hermana para tirar de ella hacia la salida, justo cuando pasaban por el lado de Tsunade, la aludida habló:

-No entiendo por qué Natsuki no hace como su hermana, con lo bien que le quedarían los vestidos…

-Porque –Explicó Natsu con una media sonrisa.—entonces se me verían las bragas al caerme.

Y, por los arañazos de su cuerpo y el barro de su rostro, todos supieron que eso ocurría a menudo. Pero claro, al procesar los padres de la Uzumaki las palabras de su hija, tuvieron que regañarla:

-¡Natsu, no seas tan basta!

**No me gustó, pero llevaba un tiempo sin subir ningún drabble y…bueno, os lo debía ^^ ¿Qué os parece?**

**Veréis, el otro día fui a ver la Luna, hoy hay un no-sé-qué especial que hace que esté mucho más cerca, y se veía tan brillante y bonita que me ha inspirado para un one-shot…el problema es que no sé de qué pareja hacerlo ·_· Y como estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, os propongo una cosa:**

**El primer review que llegue, me puede proponer una pareja, bien sea de Naruto (o sea, Naruhina, Sasusaku…) o bien de alguno de mis Oc´s (lo digo por mis lectores de Nuestro Futuro y de Nueva Generación, sé por ejemplo que a muchos les gusta el ItachiXNaomi o el ObitoXNatsu ^^) Y, si el primero no la propone, podrá hacerlo el segundo…o lo que sea XD La verdad, me ayudaríais mucho ^^**

**¡Por cierto! Si estáis leyendo esto, quiere decir que el truco de Emiita-chan ha funcionado, así que…¡AGRADECEDSELO! XD Yo ya lo hago xD**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Nos leemos!~**


	8. El inicio de la amistad

**Yeah! Nuevo capi XD Éste es sobre algo de lo que estoy seguro que todos teníais curiosidad (todos los que leáis Nueva Generación o Nuestro Futuro, al menos) ¡el inicio de la amistad de Natsuki Uzumaki y Obito Uchiha! ^^**

**¡Allá va!**

Natsuki soltó un bufido de asco y se cruzó de brazos con fastidio. Ella, a sus siete años, siempre se había metido con las niñas que llevaban vestidos rosas _(Menos con Kasumi, solo había visto a su hermana con rosa una vez, y le quedaba realmente bien.) _ Y ahora llevaba un vestido de dicho color, ¡joder! Le encantaría soltar alguna palabrota, pero sabía que su madre la regañaría. Tras ella, Kasumi, con una camiseta blanca y una falda negra, se escondía sonrojada.

-Bien niñas, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kasumi-san, así que vamos a cantarle algo…-Sonrió su sensei.

Mientras todas las niñas de la clase le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz, una sonrojada Kasumi se ocultaba tras la espalda de su hermana, quien le dirigía una mirada fulminante a aquellas niñas que osaban hacerle burla a la mayor.

Más tarde, todas las niñas salieron a recoger flores, y la Uzumaki menor tenía auténticas ganas de tirarse del pelo, acababa de cumplir siete años, aquel era su primer año en la academia y…¡Mierda! Odiaba hacer eso de buscar "florecillas". Así pues, se escabulló a toda velocidad para colarse en la clase de los chicos, sin embargo, y al mirar su dichoso vestido, se dio cuenta de que no podría. Así, comenzó a caminar hacia delante, cruzada de brazos, hacia su clase. Su sensei no se fijó en ella, con lo que llegó rápidamente a su aula. Abrió la puerta corrediza, esperando encontrarse solo el silencio, cuando vio una figura sentada sobre una mesa.

-¡Ey!—Ella se cruzó de brazos, enfadada porque alguien perturbara su paz.

-¿Mmm?—La figura levantó la mirada, negro se enfrentó a azul.

-¡TÚ!—Reconoció. ¡Sí! Era aquel estúpido niño Uchiha, su padre y el suyo eran amigos, pero ella se negaba a jugar con ellos, y al final tanto su hermana como ella les terminaban viendo de lejos. ¿Cuál era su nombre?...

-¿Eh?—Él compuso una perfecta expresión de estupefacción.-¿Quién eres?

-¿CÓMO QUE QUIÉN SOY?—Chilló, espantada.-¡Soy Natsuki Uzumaki!

-¡Ah, la hija del Hokage-sama!—Él sonrió.—Ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba, eres a esa a la que todos confunden con un chico.

Natsuki desvió la mirada, molesta, y miró de nuevo su vestido rosa. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las burlas de algunas niñas al verla así, con esa vestimenta.

-Tú eres Obito Uchiha, ¿no?—Le miró con enfado.—Todos dicen que eres un creído porque eres llamado genio.

Los ojos de él se volvieron tristes por unos momentos.

-Sí.—Susurró.—Todos dicen eso. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Natsuki se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sonrió ampliamente y le miró.

-No me gusta coger flores.—Explicó tranquilamente.

Y él se dijo que todos tenían razón, ella tenía auténtica personalidad de niño, y las pocas veces que se había fijado en ella parecía un chico, pero Obito se había dado cuenta desde el primer día de que ella era una chica, porque tenía esa cara en forma de melocotón y esos grandes ojos azules rozando el plateado, indudablemente femeninos.

Y Natsuki se dio cuenta, cuando él le devolvió la mirada, de que él no era un niño creído como todos decían, porque Obito no tenía mirada de alguien que se pavoneara de sus cualidades, y cuando le devolvió la sonrisa estuvo segura de ello, era una sonrisa ancha y sincera, brillante.

-A mí no me pareces un niño.—Le dijo sonriendo.

-Y tú a mí no me pareces un creído.—Le contestó cruzándose de brazos.—Creo que a ambos nos tienen etiquetados, Obito-kun.

-Entonces, deberíamos unirnos contra ellos, Natsuki-chan.—Rió él.

-¡Sí! ¡El Club Súper Secreto Contra los Abusones!—Chilló ella, emocionada.

-¡Exacto!

Aquel día quedó grabado en la memoria de ambos. Fue el día en el que Natsuki llevó por primera vez un vestido rosa, el día que a Obito le insultaron y fue a buscar tranquilidad a una clase vacía, el día que ambos fueron regañados por sus padres por saltarse una clase, el día que Obito Uchiha descubrió que aquella chica enérgica de su clase no parecía un chico, y en el que Natsuki Uzumaki se dijo que el muchacho al que llamaban creído era divertidísimo.

Pero sobre todo, fue el día en que ambos formaron su gran amistad. El día en el que se volvieron los mejores amigos.

**¡Yay! Si os preguntáis por qué el "chan" y el "kun" (algunos sabréis que más adelante ya no se llaman así) eso lo enseñaré en otro ;P**

**¡Y…decir que en el próximo capi será el inicio de la rivalidad entre Kasumi Uzumaki y Hikaru Uchiha! XDD Y dentro de poco algún capítulo especial sobre la familia Uchiha…**

**Ya sin más, me despido XD**

_**Kuraii-chan.**_


	9. Celos

**Sí, tardé mucho, merezco que me colguéis T_T Pero fanficion me daba problemas, y además, he estado ocupada con los estudios, y esta semana santa vienen mis primos a los que veo dos veces al año, así que quizá no pueda actualizar muy seguido T_T**

**Eh~ Pero aquí traigo otro drabble, no es el de cómo se conocen Kasumi y Hikaru, es distinto XD**

Naruto miró, con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, como un niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta, como su mejor amigo entraba en la casa. No era que le molestara la presencia de Sasuke.

Pero sí la de Obito.

Porque nada más entrar, y como tantas otras veces, el pequeño Uchiha de siete años entró como un remolino de color oscuro y tomó la mano de Natsuki, quien solo momentos antes jugaba con su padre, llevándosela fuera gritando algo sobre que tenía una idea para su club secreto. Siempre igual.

Inmediatamente, Uchiha Hikaru se acercó a Kasumi con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada altanera, momentos después le llegaron los chillidos tartamudeantes de la, por aquel entonces, vergonzosa Kasumi.

Sakura y Hinata salieron al jardín, Naruto pudo ver de reojo a Haruto aferrado infantilmente a la ropa de su progenitora, mientras Hanami Uchiha, la menor de los hermanos, seguía a su madre con paso tranquilo.

¡Ah, y pensar que momentos antes todos sus hijos jugaban con él!

No era que le molestara. No. Al Hokage no le podía molestar eso. ¿Por qué debía molestarle que sus hijos no le hicieran caso en cuanto llegaban los mocosos Uchiha o los Nara? ¿Por qué debía estar enfadado? ¿Por el hecho de que sus hijas parecieran no quererle? ¡Nah, el no estaba molesto!

-Tienes cara de tonto, dobe.—Soltó Sasuke, seguido de un "hmp".

-¡Cállate, Teme!—Respondió rápidamente el rubio, apuntándole con un dedo acusador.-¡Es tu culpa!

-Hmp.—Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con una ceja alzada, esperando a que Naruto continuara.

-¡Tuya y de tus hijos! ¡Mis hijas ya no me hacen caso ´ttebayo!—Acusó.

Sasuke quiso sonreír. Pero claro, no lo hizo. Porque él era el frío-vengador-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha.

-¿Estás celoso, dobe?—Inquirió.

-¡Claro que no ´ttebayo!—Chilló, asombrado.

Él no estaba celoso. Nop señor.

Sasuke compuso una media sonrisa sarcástica, alzó una ceja hacia su amigo, los ojos negros afilados como cuchillas atravesaron a Naruto, que sintió un súbito escalofrío y tuvo que aguantarse el apretar los dientes. Conocía esa mirada. Sasuke iba a apañárselas para joderle de alguna manera cruel y maquiavélica. No sabía cómo, pero su amigo iba a hacerlo.

Cuando el sol caía lentamente, la familia Uchiha decidió que era hora de irse, ya en la puerta de la vivienda Uzumaki, Natsuki sonrió a su amigo de forma confabuladora.

-¡Entonces tenemos nueva estrategia para el club ´ttebayo!—Celebró la mediana de las Uzumaki.

-¡Sí!—Asintió Obito.-¡Se van a enterar, Natsuki-chan!

-¡Hik-Hikaru-san baka!—Se quejó Kasumi, oculta tras la tela de la falda de su madre.

-¡Kasumi-dobe!—Le sacó la lengua el aludido. Se conocían desde hacía dos semanas y ya no se aguantaban.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, el cual aún mantenía esa mirada que parecía cortar como un kunai, finalmente, el de pelo negro reveló su estrategia malvada y destinada a hacerle la vida imposible a su amigo.

-Sakura.—Llamó el Uchiha a su mujer.-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a venir todos los días para que los niños se entretengan?

-¡Claro, Sasuke-kun!—Sonrió la mujer de pelo rosa.

_Oh, teme mal nacido._

-¡GENIAL, DATTEBAYO!—Chilló Natsuki.

Vale…quizá sí estuviera un poquito celoso.

**Yatta~ Bien, bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? *O***

**Por cierto, os aviso, hoy mi primo me ha ayudado a hacerme un blog (¡Síp, un blog!) donde pronto subiré un adelanto de mi fic "Nuestro futuro" por si a alguien le interesa ^^**

**Ya sin más, me voy ^^ Antes de mi cumpleaños (este domingo) prometo traeros alguna actualización :D**

**¡Sayonara~!**


	10. Feliz día de la madre

**Ooook…tarde bastante XD Este lo iba a subir para el día de la madre, así que ¡Feliz día de la madre…muy atrasado!**

**Lo siento, es que no me llegaba la inspiración para la parte Uchiha U_U**

Hinata entró en la casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dejando los zapatos a un lado con cuidado y caminando silenciosamente por el pasillo, no era tonta, Naruto había estado toda la semana muy ocupado por los exámenes chuunin que se celebrarían en breve, el hecho de que ella hubiera estado los últimos dos días en una misión le había hecho preguntarse seriamente sobre el estado en el que encontraría su hogar.

En efecto, la cocina estaba hecha una pena, aunque parecía lo más afectado. Ella sonrió, metiendo un mechón de cabello oscuro tras la oreja. Su familia nunca cambiaría, se dijo mientras continuaba caminando como una sombra, podía imaginarse a su esposo profundamente dormido, seguramente hubiera intentado esperarla despierto, pero Naruto debía estar cansado. Se acercó a las escaleras y colocó un pie en el primer escalón, dispuesta a llegar hasta su habitación para saludar a su querido marido, sin embargo, algo se lo impidió, tres figuras se lanzaron hacia ella, tirándola al suelo por la fuerza del abrazo.

Naruto miró, desde el rellano y de forma enternecida, como Natsuki y Kasumi abrazaban a su madre, mientras Haruto, de rodillas en el suelo, le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla. El Hokage sonrió, cruzándose de brazos de forma divertida al verles tan felices.

-¡Feliz día de la madre ´ttebayo!—Gritaron a una los tres retoños de la pareja, las mejillas de Kasumi fuertemente sonrojadas, la sonrisa de Natsuki tan amplia como la de Haruto.

El último sacó con una rapidez increíble un paquete de regalo, Naruto les había ayudado a prepararlo, y sabía que en éste abría una foto de la familia al completo, Hinata no se molestó en abrirlo sin antes haber abrazado a sus hijos.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y saludó con la mano a su esposa, que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa desde su posición en el suelo, el kage de Konoha no pudo evitar mirar hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos unos segundos y con la imagen de los nuevos Uzumaki aún en mente.

"_¿Les ves, mamá? Yo creo…creo que no les hemos criado tan mal, después de todo. Sé que estarías orgullosa de ellos…"_ Abrió los ojos de un fuerte tono azul, su sonrisa enseñó todos los dientes cuando añadió mentalmente. _"Feliz día de la madre."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura sonrió, reacomodándose mejor en el regazo de su esposo, donde estaba sentada. Colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke, que apretó un poco más el agarre alrededor de ella con un "hmp".

-¿Mamá?—Llamó Obito mientras abría la puerta corrediza.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?—Sonrió la mujer, abriendo casi inconscientemente los brazos, cuando su hijo mediano pronunciaba el "mamá" tan suavemente, era solo porque algo le había pasado.

Al contrario de lo que creía, él negó con la cabeza, y Sakura le miró, extrañada.

-Hanami, ven aquí.—Llamó el chico a la pequeña figura escondida tras él.—Itachi, Hikaru, no os escondáis.

Pronto, todos sus hijos estaban en la puerta, Hanami había sido prácticamente arrastrada para quedar frente a sus hermanos mayores, Obito la impulsó un poco, y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los labios apretados, ella se acercó rápidamente y tendió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo azul, la niña dejó que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos oscuros y normalmente fríos, Sakura abrió sorprendida sus iris de color verde esmeralda y sonrió de manera enternecida.

-¿Es para mí?—Se aseguró.

-¿Para quién si no?—Gritó desde atrás un emocionado Obito.

-Hemos juntado todos nuestros ahorros.—Agregó con una sonrisa dulce Hikaru.

-Hmp.—Masculló el primogénito.

Sakura tomó con cuidado el paquetito, le quitó el papel sin romperlo, con suma paciencia, logrando exasperar al siempre hiperactivo Obito. Finalmente, quedó a su vista una cajita, con el círculo de los Haruno pintado en la tapa, ella sonrió complacida y la abrió, encontrando algo que la hizo abrir levemente la boca.

Un collar, simplemente eso, lo que de verdad llamó la atención de la mujer fueron los colgantes, uno en forma de su círculo blanco, que antes siempre adornaba su ropa, el otro el abanico Uchiha, uno junto al otro.

-Tío Naruto dice que ya casi no llevabas nada que representara la familia a la que perteneces.—Sonrió Obito, acercándose al fin.

Hanami seguía mirando al suelo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, cuando todos sus hermanos se acercaron de forma lenta pero segura. Al fin, Sakura tuvo al alcance los cuatro cuerpecitos pequeños, que atrajo hacia sí con sumo mimo, no sin antes haberse puesto de rodillas frente a ellos.

Sasuke compuso una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Hanami e Itachi por el contacto, sin embargo, tras unos momentos incluso ellos sonrieron.

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE!—Chilló Obito, y Sasuke estuvo seguro de que lo decía por todos.

**De nuevo, siento el retraso ^^U**

**¿Sabéis que esto ya no son drabbles, si no viñetas? Vergüenza debía darme engañaros así eh? XDD**

**En fin, al fic no le queda mucho gente :D Cuatro o cinco drabbles como mucho n_n**

**En fin, os dejo ya…**

**¿Reviews porfa? *O***


	11. Nuevas generaciones

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai, yo solo soy propietaria de la nueva generación de Ninjas :D**

Cuando se anunció que el Jounin sensei de Obito Uchiha, Konohamaru Sarutobi, le había dado el visto bueno para que hiciera el examen de Chuunin, Konoha entera se escandalizó.

El que el niño se graduara con tan solo siete años había sido medianamente bien aceptado, con alguna que otra réplica que fue rápidamente acallada cuando se vio públicamente a Obito pasar el examen con facilidad. Cuando se había pedido opiniones a la familia, Sasuke Uchiha se había limitado a contestar un "Hmp", y podemos ahorrarnos el discurso de la orgullosa madre.

Por otro lado, había estado la graduación. Las fans enloquecidas habían rodeado al joven Uchiha, chillando como locas algo sobre su fuerza y su atractivo, ante lo que el mismo Hokage había gritado un:

-¡Tienen siete años y ya están como locas! ¡¿Por qué todas se ponen así con los Uchiha…? ¡Los Uzumaki somos mucho mejor ´ttebayo!

Ante esto, no había tardado en comenzar una pelea con el patriarca Uchiha, si es que se podía llamar pelea a aquello, en el que la cara de Sasuke prácticamente no cambiaba mientras el Hokage chillaba como loco. Haruno Sakura, la madre del niño, había sido la encargada de parar a ambos.

Lo había hecho a golpes.

Lo peor fue que, mientras todo esto ocurría, los hijos de ambos hombres estaban tan tranquilos, hablando como si aquello fuera algo cotidiano. (¿Acaso quedaba algún aldeano que lo dudara?)

Haruto Uzumaki, de tan solo cuatro años, no se había soltado de la mano de su madre en todo el proceso, mientras su familia al completo felicitaba a Obito, él estaba mortalmente sonrojado. Kasumi Uzumaki había hecho otro tanto de lo mismo, oculta tras su hermana.

Y, como no, Natsuki Uzumaki había dado el cantazo.

Ella y el recién genin Uchiha habían hecho una broma que se recordaría durante mucho tiempo, apañándoselas con una complicada trampa (cabe añadir que era digna de un Chuunin) para llenar a todos los otros graduados y a muchas fans de Obito de barro hasta la ropa interior.

Todo el mundo pensó que había sido el Uchiha el que lo había ideado.

Lo que el mundo nunca sabría, era que había sido esa pequeña niña con expresión divertida y cara de inocencia.

_Natsuki Uzumaki lo hizo._

Mientras, Itachi Uchiha mantenía una discusión en susurros con su madre. Todos sabían que él podría haberse graduado a los nueve años que poseía, pero Sakura se negaba vehementemente, alegando que él necesitaba más espíritu de equipo, y que para ello tenía que estar en un equipo gennin.

Y cuando Naruto informó de quién sería el Sensei de Obito, siendo elegido para ello Konohamaru, todos supieron que el niño Uchiha estaba perdido.

Ese día, cuando prácticamente media aldea que estaba presente presenció la broma que habían hecho Natsuki y Obito, la llama de decisión que parecía brillar en los ojos de Haruto Uzumaki cuando afirmó que sería Hokage, el golpe que le propinó Kasumi Uzumaki a Hikaru Uchiha por meterse con ella (Lo peor fue que lo hizo totalmente sonrojada), cuando vieron la mirada fría y afilada de Itachi Uchiha y la de Hanami Uchiha, todos se preguntaron lo mismo: ¿Podría la aldea sobrevivir con la nueva generación de shinobis que se avecinaba?

Y dos años después ya querían presentarle a los exámenes para Chuunin, ¡era una locura!

Sin embargo, y con una curiosidad casi morbosa, casi toda la aldea acudió a verle en las pruebas de las peleas. Natsuki Uzumaki, su mejor amiga, estaba allí, subida al regazo de su padre y esperando de manera ansiosa la entrada de su amigo a la arena de combate.

Cuando al fin le presentaron para ello, contra un Genin de la aldea oculta de la Niebla que tendría unos dieciséis años, el enemigo casi se rió de Obito. No, lo hizo. ¡Y a carcajadas!

Natsuki saltó de su sitio y corrió hacia la barandilla que la separaba de una caída de varios metros para alzar su voz aguda sobre el barullo que se armaba. Un Obito que tenía casi miedo pudo oírla con claridad cuando todos los espectadores se quedaron en silencio, expectantes por saber lo que diría esa niña.

-¡Demuéstrale de lo que estamos hechos los de Konoha, Obito, no dejes que se ría en tu cara o juro que yo misma te parearé el trasero!

Fue la primera vez que Natsuki olvidó el "kun" tras el nombre de su amigo. Él no tardó en reírse a carcajadas y enseñarle el pulgar en gesto de asentimiento. La Uzumaki infló los mofletes ante la risa de su amigo y volvió a su lugar.

Y fue dicho y echo, Obito pateó el trasero de aquel Ninja.

En el mismo momento en el que el chico Uchiha, herido y cansado, fue nombrado ganador, varios borrones se lanzaron hacia él, al parecer, Natsuki, Kasumi, Haruto y Hikaru habían estado esperando a que terminara para celebrar el triunfo, y habían arrastrado con ellos a unos renuentes Itachi y Hanami. Otros compañeros de la academia, como Kokoro Nara o Daisuke Inuzuka también estaban allí para apoyar a su amigo.

Con Konoha entera mirando, ellos felicitaron el triunfo, unos a chillidos, otros con simples sonrisas.

Eran niños, solo eso, niños que crecerían demasiado rápido, niños cuyas manos no tardarían en ser manchadas de sangre y cuyas miradas se volverían oscuras por la culpa, niños que serían los dueños de Konoha algún día.

Pero lo que pocos vieron en ese momento, fue la llama que ellos parecían desprender, la luz en su mirada, esos vínculos invisibles que les unían los unos a los otros, que les convertían en familia más que en amigos. Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, quien como su ANBU personal estaba tras él, con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. En ese momento, la mirada oscura del Uchiha y la azul del Uzumaki se cruzaron, y Naruto formó una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes, mientras Sasuke acentuó un poco la suya.

-La Voluntad de Fuego no se apaga, ¿eh, amigo?—Comentó el Hokage.

-Konoha es una villa de locos.—Reconoció Sasuke.

-Pero somos una gran familia.—Añadió con diversión Naruto.

-Hmp.—Agregó el de pelo negro, y su amigo supo que eso era un "Sí".

Porque, después de todo, las nuevas generaciones de Konoha iban a mantener viva la Voluntad de Fuego y los vínculos que parecían ir con ella, y era obvio que estos se avivarían con el tiempo.

**Ciaossu~ (Ok, me empecé ayer Katekyo Hitman Reborn con una amiga, para quien no lo entienda es algo así como "hola" xD)**

**Bueno, sé que he tardado un montón de tiempo, pero mi inspiración se fue a China D: Y ha vuelto hoy ^^ Espero que sepáis perdonar mi ausencia…¡Y además, el Lunes terminé las clases y al fin podré contestar tooodos los reviews que mandéis para este capi! ^^**

**Como recompensa, lo he hecho algo más largo y me he esforzado algo más. Estoy medianamente contenta con el resultado, cosa no muy común en mí. Por otro lado, a partir de aquí Natsu y el resto ya tienen nueve años, quizá para el próximo capítulo pase directamente a los trece, aún no lo tengo claro. El caso es que al fin ya no le queda mucho~**

**En este capi me centré especialmente en Obito y en como fue para la villa el tener a un pequeño genio entre otras cosas (?)**

**Ok, me voy ya, no tengo mucho tiempo ^^U Ahora, intentaré actualizar cada tres días más menos y si tengo inspiración, ¡me esforzaré al máximo! :D**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Buen padre

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai**

La primera vez que Obito Uchiha mató a alguien, tenía solo once años.

Era un niño, solo eso. Y ese fue el único pensamiento que pudo aflorar en la mente de Sakura Haruno cuando le vio llegar, con una mirada hueca y perdida, el rostro pretendiendo ser indiferente, tan frío como lo era el de su padre y el de dos de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, fallaba estrepitosamente. Sakura pudo percibir el leve temblor en las manos y en el labio inferior, pudo ver el rastro de culpabilidad en las palabras de su hijo cuando pronunció las palabras de siempre, tan cotidianas que contrastaban con la seriedad de la situación:

-Estoy en casa, mamá.—Obito apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño, no quería mirar su ropa, estaba seguro de que estaba lleno de sangre.

Y lo estaba, aunque no en tanta medida como él mismo pensaba. Era increíble, pero aún podía escuchar los chillidos de dolor cuando su kunai se hundió en el cuerpo del enemigo, una mujer que había contraído algo parecido a la locura, y que había comenzado a atacar a los viajeros que cruzaban el bosque en el que ella había vivido. Cuando la encontró, le recibió la tétrica imagen de una chica apenas de veinte años, _comiéndose_ a alguien, con la boca llena de sangre y los dientes clavándose en la carne del brazo de un cadáver.

Obito había aguantado las ganas de vomitar, sus dos compañeros no lo hicieron.

La chica se había lanzado sobre él, con un deje de locura en la mirada, chillando como una histérica mientras trataba de clavar sus uñas manchadas de sangre en la piel de Obito, que en medio de su desesperación le había clavado un Kunai en el pecho a ella. Lo siguiente que pudo ver, fue que la sangre manaba de la boca de la asesina, cayendo sobre la cara de él.

Sakura se acercó a su hijo y se arrodilló para abrazarle, él pensó que su madre no lo haría si le hubiera visto antes de bañarse en un lago, manchado de sangre de una mujer, sin embargo ella sí lo hubiera hecho. Era su hijo, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando ella se separó, le apartó un rebelde mechón de cabello de la frente, y Obito exhaló un suspiro. Era su madre. Su madre, la de ojos brillantes y sonrisa cálida, su madre, siempre dulce y comprensiva. Claro que le aceptaría, aunque él fuera un vil asesino.

Sasuke apareció en ese momento, y alzó una ceja con extrañeza al ver la escena. Sin embargo, su rostro volvió a ser inescrutable cuando comprendió la situación. Obito siempre había sido inocente, no estaba hecho para esa vida, sin embargo, él mismo sabía que Sakura o Naruto tampoco deberían poder ser Shinobis, tenían demasiados remordimientos. Pero continuaban allí, y el Uchiha estaba seguro de que su hijo también lo haría.

Se acercó con tranquilidad, notó puesta en él la mirada brillante de su esposa, que inmediatamente se levantó y le sonrió encantadoramente, de esa forma tan suave y perfecta de siempre.

-Os dejo solos.—Ofreció Sakura, para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Papá…-Trató de decir Obito.

Sasuke se arrodilló junto a su hijo y, sorprendentemente, le colocó una mano sobre el cabello oscuro, mirándole con sus ojos tizón. Y Obito pareció tomar eso como una invitación para desahogarse, porque se lanzó contra su progenitor, hundiendo los dedos en sus costillas y comenzando a sollozar sin ruido alguno contra la ropa de Sasuke, que tras unos segundos de duda pasó sus brazos por la pequeña espalda del niño.

-Quizá…-Dijo Obito.—Quizá sea aún muy joven para ser chuunin.

-Hmp.—Gruñó Sasuke, no demasiado a gusto con la idea de que su hijo pensara eso.

Obito se rió de nada entre sollozos, quedando un extraño sonido estrangulado saliendo de su garganta.

Sakura, con una dormida Hanami a la que había encontrado en el sofá en brazos, sonrió enternecida ante la escena. Sasuke podía ser frío, pero estaba claro que, al final, era el mejor padre que ella podía haber pedido para sus hijos.

**Ok, terminé. Siento estar tardando tanto, pero la verdad, he estado algo deprimida últimamente. No sé por qué, ha sido así, de ahí que no halla pasado mucho por aquí ni dejado demasiados reviews (¡lo siento! Ya me pondré al día para dejar reviews, ¿de acuerdo?) ni para escribir D:**

**Pero me he animado. ¡Sí! Me animé, al final por una tontería XD Un par de mensajes de Emiita ayudaron, pero además, me he enterado de que me voy a ir con mi mejor amiga de vacaciones diez días. Ya decidido ^^**

**Diez días sin actualizar D:**

**Por eso, veréis, he llegado a una conclusión:**

**Me voy el Viernes que viene, por lo que me voy a poner a escribir como loca (¡Pero como loca!) para poder escribir un capítulo de cada uno de mis fics de Naruto, y quizá hasta un One-shot Minakushi, y los voy a subir TODOS el Jueves, antes de irme, ¿qué me decís? A ver si os dan todos para los diez días que esté fuera y lo que tarde luego en escribir XD**

**¡Nos leemos! ^^**


	13. Genin

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es de Kishimoto-baka-sempai. La nueva generación de shinobis es mía.**

El pecho de la llamada Natsuki Uzumaki estaba apunto de estallar de la emoción, notaba una bola de nervios rondarlo, comprimiéndose cada vez más. El nudo de su estómago se apretaba, logrando quitarle cualquier vestigio de su increíble apetito.

Genin.

Qué palabra más maravillosa, ¿verdad? Sus manos quitaban los nudos que pudieran quedar en su cabello de manera frenética, para pasar a alisar después su ropa. A su lado, Kasumi jugueteaba con sus dedos, Hikaru mirándola con una sonrisa cómplice. Natsuki se preguntó a sí misma cuándo su hermana y el Uchiha habían comenzado a llevarse bien, había sido un proceso lento, tan paulatino que ella no pudo notarlo apenas.

-Natsuki Kushina Uzumaki.—Llamó la voz de Iruka-sensei, a cuya izquierda, con su hitai-ate de Konoha, estaba Chouji-sensei.

Haciendo gala de su hiperactividad, Natsuki corrió hacia sus dos maestros, tomando ansiosamente entre sus manos el símbolo que la caracterizaba como Ninja de Konoha. Chouji sonrió, complacido, y le revolvió levemente el pelo mientras Iruka pronunciaba el nombre de Kasumi.

Una vez todos fueron oficialmente nombrados Genin, Chouji-sensei procedió a informar sobre los equipos, añadiendo que serían formados antes de tiempo para que pudieran empezar su trabajo como Ninjas cuanto antes. Las mellizas Uzumaki, de tan solo doce años y medio, se removieron en sus asientos de manera incómoda. Llevaban toda la vida juntas, separarlas en ese momento sería cruel e innecesario.

-Equipo siete.—Natsuki se tensó inmediatamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ese era el equipo al que había pertenecido su padre, y ella mataría por estar en el mismo, por portar el número de equipo que había tenido su progenitor. Al parecer, alguien allí arriba estaba de su lado, porque las siguientes palabras de Chouji-sensei le dieron a entender que no tendría que matar a nadie para conseguirlo.—Natsuki Kushina Uzumaki, Kasumi Uzumaki y Daisuke Inuzuka.

Los tres se miraron con una sonrisa, Natsuki se lanzó a espachurrar entre sus brazos al castaño Inuzuka, chillando un "¡Sí!", a lo que el chico rió. Kasumi soltó una suave carcajada, su personalidad vergonzosa había desaparecido con el tiempo, dejando paso a una niña tranquila y hermosa.

-…Equipo nueve.—Oh, se habían perdido al ocho.—Kokoro Nara, Hikaru Uchiha e Ichiro Yamanaka.

Ichiro y Hikaru compartieron miradas en las que parecían saltar chispas, sus rostros se crisparon de ira mientras los iris azules del primero se clavaban en los verdes del segundo, soltaron un bufido enfadado a una, mientras Kokoro soltaba una risita nerviosa. Oh, demonios, qué mal lo iba a pasar.

Cuando salieron, Kasumi se vio súbitamente alzada por un orgulloso Naruto, que chillaba cosas de las que solo se distinguían "dattebayo" sueltos. Él se rió mientras su hija gritaba, sorprendida por no notar el suelo bajo sus pies de golpe. Natsuki abrazó a Haruto con fuerza, parloteando de lo mucho que había pasado para llegar allí. Hinata rió suavemente, mirando a su familia.

A su lado, los Uchiha también celebraban, Itachi estaba allí, algo alejado, pues había sido arrastrado, literalmente, por Naomi y Tetsuya, sus compañeros de equipo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada mientras soltaba a Kasumi y tomaba en brazos a Natsuki, que chilló fuertemente y abrazó a su padre con orgullo de sí misma.

Con eso, quizá comenzara una nueva leyenda.

**Fuck Yeah!**

**Me voy a ir ya, tampoco quiero hacer muchos comentarios, ¡mañana me voy a la playa! ¡Sí! Así que, con la ilusión, no sé qué decir XD**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ANTES DE IRME! ^^**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
